


The Little Magician and The Fairy King

by Epic_Ghost_Writer



Category: Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell (TV), Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell - Susanna Clarke
Genre: AU, F/M, OC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 08:54:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7970656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epic_Ghost_Writer/pseuds/Epic_Ghost_Writer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A candle was set upon a wooden oak table. Old cluttered ruined books and parchments were pushed to the side to make room. One match lay in her left hand and in the right she held a book of spells. She looked over the incantation several times just to be sure that it was indeed the right spell. A spell to Summon a fairy. The Gentleman/OC slight OC/Strange may be in future chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Little Magician and The Fairy King

Author's note: Hello fellow readers! I know the fandom for this book/show is very small but it deserves a lot of love. WARNING: 1. This is my first story on here, and it will also be posted on fanfiction.net too. 2. This is a slightly AU story where Arabella strange does not exist. 3. This takes place the night after Mr.Norrell summons the gentleman to resurrect lady Pole. Finally, PLEASE, FOR THE LOVE OF GOD REVIEW. That is the only way I'll know if I need to correct anything. thank you. enjoy.

P.S. if any of you wish to contribute/help write or create a future storyline to this story please don't hesitate to message me! (I get writers block a lot so this really helps me.)

A candle was set upon a wooden oak table. Old cluttered ruined books and parchments were pushed to the side to make room. One match lay in her left hand and in the right she held a book of spells. She looked over the incantation several times, just to be sure that it was, indeed, the right spell. A spell to Summon a fairy. She had read up on all the precautions she should take when dealing with fae and was certain that everything possible was just right for the ritual. The room around her was decaying, mold covered most of the rotted floor and the paint was almost nearly gone from the walls. Most of what was in this house were either stolen or forgotten. What was left, however, was mostly just trash left scattered about. It wasn't exactly an inviting environment to meet a fairy, but for her circumstances, it would have to make do. She would be lying to herself if she said she actually believed that this was going to work. This wasn't her first time at using magic, but she still had her doubts. She hoped it would work, at least, for her sake. She lit the match, then closed her eyes and began to recite the incantation softly. Once she was about to finish she opened her eyes and lit the candle. All she had to do now was blow out the match. For a split second, she was too scared to blow it out, suddenly thinking of the possible consequences of what she was about to do. She shook the notion from her mind and swiftly blew out the match. Immediately the walls of the house started to creak and moan in distress and the atmosphere seemed to have shifted completely.

"Well well, you were certainly not what I was expecting." A dark voice echoes from behind her. She spun slowly around to face the owner of the voice. She took in the appearance of the male fairy. He had thistledown hair, long thick brows, a green coat with leaves sewn onto it, and he was taller than her, but what she noticed the most, was the intense sense of magic that seemed to radiate from him.

"Oh! Hello, I'm sorry, did I disturb you from something important? You have my thousand apologies good fairy."She said politely as she could. Her voice slowly grew soft as he approached her. She tried to back away, but quickly the table stopped her from going any further. His face was mere inches from hers now and he refused to break eye contact. His fingers lightly moving down the side of her face.

"Not at all, my dear, why I'd say it was a pleasant surprise." He muttered under his breath, his mind seemingly distracted. She managed to wiggle away out of the tight space between him and the table, gaining some distance from him."Tell me, little magician, why have you called for me?"

She froze. She wasn't ready to make her bargain yet, she just wanted to see if it even worked. "Again, I must apologize for my rudeness, I didn't know if the spell would work or not. And as of yet, I am not ready to tell you what I want to wish for." She swore she saw irritation in his eyes for a second. The way his facial expression changed after he turned to face her, she could tell that he finally took in his surroundings.

"This is the last place I would expect a beautiful lady such as yourself to be residing." He said as if it was an outrageous insult to him. His eyes wander about the room in distaste.

"Oh, sir this is not where I reside I assure you. This was, however, the most private and quiet place I could find at the moment." She replied nervously.

"Why as long as a beautiful lady such as yourself is my Company, It matters not the scenery my dear, as long as you're here." He slurred out. "May I have the pleasure of knowing your name?"

"My name is Rosalind Morrow, and you are?"

"I go by many names lady Morrow. King of lost hope, the gentleman, green coat, and the list goes on really."

"Did you just say you are a King? Are you king of the fairies?"

"I am a king of my own and in my own kingdom, there are many fairies alike. I do suppose that makes me a fairy king." He answered as he started to circle around her slowly. He stopped once he faced her again. "Do you like to dance lady morrow?"

"To dance?" A look of confusion took over her face.

Why was he asking her if she liked to dance? Something within her told her she shouldn't agree to go anywhere with this fairy. She started to believe that she shouldn't have even summoned him at all.

"Why yes! To dance! You see, I am hosting a ball in my kingdom of lost hope and you would be a perfect dance partner." He told her, his voice seemingly changed from dark to whimsical within seconds.

"I'm afraid, your majesty, that I wouldn't be a proper dance partner for you, and I am no good at dancing or social events." She responded solemnly as she bowed her head. She hoped this would be good enough for the fairy to drop the subject.

"That is no matter, I can simply teach you." He waved her off. "And in return for your company at my ball, I will grant your wish." He added as he began to inspect some of the old ruined books, tossing the ones he was done looking at behind him.

So this was his bargain she realized. He would grant her wish, but in return, she had to attend his ball. It seemed easy, but there is always a Hitch with fairies. This is the reason why she studied fairies before summoning him. Gaining confidence, she Strode over to the old table where the fairy stood.

"How long has your ball been going on for exactly, your majesty?" She asked as she eyed him from the side, smirk shown clear as day on her lips. She had caught on to his little ruse. "And how many other beautiful ladies do you have waiting for you there? And for how long?"

He was silent and still. A dark look began to grow on his face, but he said nothing.

"I thought so." She picked up the candle and faced the fairy King once again. "Now, as much as I would have loved to get to know you and even eventually called you, a friend, I believe this will be the last time we'll be seeing each other."

As she looked down at the small flame between them, she muttered "Goodbye fairy king." And just as she was about to blow out the candle, the fairy king appeared once again mere inches from her face with one finger planted on top her lips.

"I wouldn't be so sure, little magician." He warned right before he blow out the candle himself. Leaving lady Morrow alone in the rotted house once again.


End file.
